lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Johannes Laskaris III.
Johannes Laskaris III. is the son of Domnicus, and Demetria Laskaris making himself a member of House Laskaris. Johannes Laskaris III. is married to Viva Laskaris who he has two children with. Johannes Laskaris would be born the son of his father Domnicus Laskaris the younger brother of Fulgenitus Laskaris leaving him at the time of his birth standing seventh in the line of succession and due to the number of boys born to his uncle his chances of succession were very low leaving plans for his future to be in the capital. At the age of twelve Johannes Laskaris would be sent to the capital alongside his cousin Urbicus Laskaris where the two would be sent to the Constantinople University where they would go to school alongside many prominent nobles including most notably Antonio Constantine, of whom Johannes became close friends with early on in their time at school together. Johannes Laskaris III. as one of the closest people to Antonio Constantine IV. would take part in the Turkish Night of Terrors where he led a group of the Sons of Constantine against one of the Turkish noble families, and after taking part in the killings he would secretly command his men onward while he lied about what he was doing when in fact he took no more part in the killing going to his wife where he cried on her shoulder for what he had done. Johannes Laskaris III. is known for his extreme skill in the art of diplomacy, and in one of his greatest moments he was able to convince Crete to join the Byzantine Empire with little difficulty, or cost. This task has given him a heavy amount of influence amongst the members of the upper court of the Byzantine Empire, and he along with his family have become increasingly well off due to the growing wealth of Johannes Laskaris. Johannes would be moved eastward following his taking over the islands for Byzantine but following one of the final battles he was forced to be recalled to Crete where the rebels had reared their head while the main Byzantine force had been absent. History Johannes Laskaris would be born the son of his father Domnicus Laskaris the younger brother of Fulgenitus Laskaris leaving him at the time of his birth standing seventh in the line of succession and due to the number of boys born to his uncle his chances of succession were very low leaving plans for his future to be in the capital. Early History At the age of twelve Johannes Laskaris would be sent to the capital alongside his cousin Urbicus Laskaris where the two would be sent to the Constantinople University where they would go to school alongside many prominent nobles including most notably Antonio Constantine, of whom Johannes became close friends with early on in their time at school together. Crete :'' "It was of vital importance to the long term strength of the Empire that we controlled the coast lines. The Empire of Nehekhara may be unaproachable on the ground, but it would be interesting to see long term how they did if we cut them off at every one of their ports, and starved off their trade routes."'' :-Tony Constantine His next step was to get Cyprus and Crete into his realm of control along with Rhodes. Constantine sent his greatest servent Basil Arygros to Cyprus in the hopes of creating the annexation without any bloodshed. When Basil arrived on the island he was greeted by the entire nobility of Cyprus, and before he had a chance to even offer terms the King bid Basil to tell his Emperor that he would be coming to Constantinople to discuss things. The Kingdom of Cyprus was already close with Byzantine and greatly feared the Nehekhara so it agreed to an alliance that made them a nearly independant nation. During these negoitiations Tony became very close with the King of Cyprus at the time, and this relationship would become a very important one for Tony in later days. :'' "We needed an oppurtunity to show the islands of the south that resistence was futile. Rhodes gave us the perfect excuse to show our power in the region."'' :-Basil Arygros Rhodes held onto its independance and for its resistence the Byzantines launched a massive armada to the small island and quickly overwhelmed them. With their defeat the Byzantines brought in Houses from there expansion territores who would rule over rhodes. In this way they rewarded their allies and at the same time destroyed the Rhodes Elite. Crete quickly as well saw an advantage to joining up with Byzantine after the quick fall of Greece left them very exposed. Crete would resist to some extent but Johannes Laskaris III. had already been given assurances that their main military force would be placed in the wrong places thus assuring a swift victory. Being forced to use force for the first time the Byzantine fleet would utterly decimate the defences surrounding the capital of Crete, and then land within the capital where they sacked the parliment, and killed much of the rebellion's leadership. With the resisting members of the Cretian leadership dead, the sympathisers would be placed in key positions while themain force of leadership was handed over to Visigoths, and Italians brought in from the mainland. Relationships Viva Angronogi See Also : Viva Angronogi Category:Italian Category:Diplomat Category:People Category:People of Byzantine Category:Human Category:Roman Category:House Laskaris Category:Knight Category:Christian Knight